It's Just Beginning
by NekoHanyouSakura5
Summary: In the Wake of another Soc's death, many questions go unanswered. The Socs are out for Blood, and the Greasers are just trying to hold their ground, leaving others wondering when the two suspects may return. One of them took a chance, the other ran away. But running will only get you so far... (Post Canon AU) (SEQUEL TO 'ITS NOT OVER')
1. It's Not Over

**/ AN: Im sure some never thought that this day would come, but it has. I'm not going to bore everyone with the details of the past three years or so, but I want to thank those who have still to this day have been continuing to read the original story 'It's Not Over'. I recently rediscovered my love for the fandom again, and decided to do this. I am involved in a lot of fandoms though so this may waver, but Im going to try and stay focused. Also, a note, I have long since been in College so don't expect quick updates. I'll try my hardest though, I have a lot to sort out. **

**Again, thank you to everyone. This is going to possibly be quite a shocker compared to the first story. Ive improved a lot in writing since I finished 'It's Not Over' so I hope that is to peoples liking. I sometimes ask myself how people still like that old story, but nonetheless thanks. I plan to fill in the plotholes I left, and cover my ground on some areas that I wasn't as mature enough to write be writing about. **

**Feedback is truly welcomed as I want to know what people want to see so I have some more direction.**

**Thank You for Reading~ /**

_Let's Start Over_

_I'll Try to Do it Right This Time Around_

_It's Not Over_

_'Cause a Part of me is Dead and in the Ground_

_This Love is Killing Me_

_But you're the Only One_

_It's Not Over_

_- _It's Not Over, Daughtry

**Chapter One- It's Not Over**

**Tulsa, Oklahoma 1968**

Six dreary, dead weeks. Very dreary. Dallas could barely stand it. His brain was ready to explode from the tension. It annoyed him to no end and people knew that. Which is why the others were avoiding talking to him as much as they could. Fear. Just like everyone else.

Some of them were barely affected though. Two-bit went on with his normal antics. Drinking beer to no end, eating chocolate cake and watching Mickey Mouse on the television. Of course the fool hadn't learned anything from getting severe alcohol poisoning a few months prior. Steve was just as he has always been, bragging about things that Dallas, and he assumed everyone else, could care less about. Ponyboy and Darry acted relatively normal too. They bickered a bit like always, but over all they were just concerned about Sodapop. Soda was working extra hours ever since two months prior. From Dally's knowledge he was saving up extra money to not only support their own living situation but to buy a flight ticket.

A damn flight ticket.

Maybe he was just ignorant to what it was like, hell, he couldn't care less in the end about any broad that he decided was worth the time. Not enough to go after them if they decided to leave that is. It wasn't worth the effort, apparently this was to Sodapop though. Dally could see it a bit, after all it wasn't any girl it was a long time friend, but as far as he was concerned it was what it was.

Taking a few puffs from his cigarette, Dallas looked down the street spotting Two-Bit from the porch of the Curtis House. Most morning he was accompanied by Steve, however today he wasn't. From what Dallas could tell he seemed to be in a hurry, carrying something in one hand, beer can in the other. He probably swiped something.

"I don't hear no fuzz coming, so where's the fire?" Dallas asked, the last part of the sentence coming out unintentionally bitter. He eyed the small parcel through his sunglasses coolly.

Two-bit chuckled for no apparent reason. "Fuzz? What Fuzz? I'm as innocent as they come." He laughed again rather loudly, probably waking up the remaining Curtis Brothers in the process.

"Just as innocent as I am," Dally remarked, giving Two-bit a sceptical look. Instead of asking, he just grabbed the parcel from Two-bit and said, "What'd ya swipe this time Two-bit?"

Two-bit still had a bit of a smile, but it noticeably faded. "Nothing...yet." He started, watching Dallas open it to reveal a rather fancy looking switchblade inside of it. "I found it in the mailbox on my way out, there wasn't any name just that little note there." He gestured.

Dallas closed the box the switchblade had been in and handed everything back to Two-bit, pushing it into his chest, all but the letter that he had mentioned. It was written on a little note card:

_I hope that you didn't think that I'd forget your birthday you old man. Browsing I saw this blade and thought of you and remembered you lost your a few years ago. I know it's not the same as your prized blade, but I hope it suffices. I also didn't swipe it, but let's pretend I did? - R.G_

The writing was done fairly neatly, far more legible than most could write aside from maybe Ponyboy or Darry could. Dallas lowering his arm, and his gaze from the card. "Jesus Christ..." He cussed under his breath and turned his gaze back to the street, puffing the last of his Kool.

Two-bit casually took a sip of his beer and looked at Dally tapping his foot in irritation. From inside you could hear the sound of someone in the kitchen starting to cook, the aroma from it as starting to make its way outside, and would of course be reaching the bedrooms inside. Evidently, anyone still sleeping would be waking up shortly. Two-bit finally said, "You know, it has no stamps on it, meaning it had to have been dropped off in person..."

Dally simply snorted, handing the card back to Two-bit. His sunglasses slid down his nose as he looked at Two-bit. "Get Ponyboy out here," Dally turned to peer inside the house to see who it was in the kitchen.

Two-bit shrugged, placing the gift on the rail of the porch and opened the screen door, letting it slam on his way in. He was about to holler out for Ponyboy, but decided against it for once, thinking it wasn't best to have everyone outside looking at the card. He rounded the corner into the kitchen, hoping to see Ponyboy but found Darrell there cooking. "Is the blond-haired monkey up yet?" Two-bit asked. Ponboy wasn't even blond anymore.

Darry nodded towards the bathroom while cooking the eggs over the stove. "Yeah, he's showering. What are you up to Two-bit?" He asked, knowing very well that Two-bit had a mischievous air about him at the moment.

"Job hunting," Two-bit said simply. He cocked a brow, "I heard from some buddies that some places are hiring." It wasn't far from the truth since he knew that Ponyboy was looking for a summer job, or rather Darry was pressuring him to get one so that he wasn't home alone all day or out with one of the others getting into trouble by chance.

"Alright," Darry started, sounding as if he only half believed what Two-bit was saying. He raised a fork and pointed it to Two-bit, "But if you or Dally drive Pony into town I dont want you ruining his chances of getting hired cause he's hanging around you clowns."

Two-bit had already gotten into the fridge to find the chocolate cake. He heard the screen door open and slam shut again and someone went running past. He assumed it was Steve based on the hollering that followed afterwards. "We're just there to make Ponyboy look better than us."

"For what?" Ponyboy asked appearing in the kitchen fully clothed.

"So you can get a job and not be hanging around with us bums all summer." Two-bit replied already having a slice of cake on a plate. Ponyboy rolled his eyes. "I think Dall' wanted to talk to you."

"Fine with me, it's gonna get loud in here in a minute anyway," Ponyboy said commenting on how Steve had gotten Sodapop awake. They were always loud in the mornings, lately though it was mostly just Steve that was loud. He started out of the kitchen heading for the front door.

Two-bit glanced at Darry and shrugged, casually slipping away so he could focus on getting breakfast made. He started for the front door just like Ponyboy had and slipped out silently as Pony was just asking what Dallas wanted.

Ponyboy rose a brow as Two-bit reappeared, he sighed with realization, "You two aren't going to drive me into town are you?" He knew Two-bit looked far too suspicious to be just taking him out to hunt for a part-time job.

Dally shrugged and handed Ponyboy the card that had come with Two-bit's gift. "Do you recognize this handwriting kid?" He asked taking off his sunglasses and hanging them off the collar of his t-shirt.

Ponyboy gave Dallas a questioning look and returned his gaze to the card that he had handed him. He scanned the few lines that were written on it in nice, neat handwriting. The boy frowned looking back up at his two friends. "Yeah, I do." He said in exasperation, handing the card back to Dally and going over to the edge of the porch to pick up the newspaper.

Two-bit watched Ponyboy and turned back to Dallas, "Do you think it was left by her then?" He asked taking bites of his chocolate cake.

"Who else do you know with those initials, stupid," Dallas remarked handing everything back to Two-bit a second time. He looked at Ponyboy sitting on the front steps reading the headlines of the paper and said, "Hey, don't you think of telling your brother anything you hear?"

Ponyboy glanced up contemplating whether or not he could agree to that. He realized both parties were in the wrong in what happened, but wanted to see Sodapop happier again. "Sure," Ponyboy finally agreed. He exhaled a thought bothering him, "Why do you think she didn't just stop by in person?"

"Don't know kid," Two-bit admitted. There were a number of scenarios and reasons why that could be. He personally wasn't overly concerned why right now since they didn't even know if it was her that left the gift.

"That doll left a hell of a lot of problems for us to deal with when she ran off," Dallas commented irritably which only caused Ponyboy to look at the paper again.

Ponyboy got up with the paper and said, "They'd be our problems too whether or not she went to California." He reverted his eyes away from Dallas when he turned to look at him. Ponyboy looked at the contents of the paper and back up at Dally and Two-bit. "C'mon, breakfast should be done and we don't wan'em wondering what we're talking 'bout."

Two-bit started back inside after Ponyboy, with Dallas sauntering in behind him. Steve was leaning against one of the walls, watching the three come inside. "What have you hobos been up to?" He asked smirking which only resulted in Dallas pushing his head into the wall as he walked into the kitchen. "What's Dall's problem?"

Ponyboy went to place the newspaper on the dining room table knowing that at least Darry would be wanting to read it. Two-bit watched him and then looked up from his spot on the couch and said, "He's just irritable because the fuzz keeps pestering him."

"Hey Darry have you seen my hat?" Sodapop walked past Steve and peered into the kitchen. Some routines didn't really change.

Darry looked up from finishing the contents of breakfast, putting the brothers food onto plates, and the remainder on one large one. "It was in the basement last I saw little buddy," Darry said. He glared at Dallas trying to take more of the bacon he had cooked, "Do you plan on paying for more bacon Dallas?" After getting no response, Darry smirked a little, "I thought so."

Dallas snorted, but didn't argue. No one argued with Darry. He started out of the kitchen and took a seat at the dining room table where Ponyboy was standing with the paper, still staring at it for some odd reason.

Steve glanced Dally's way and looked back at Two-bit. "That's nothing new." He commented. He sighed, and looked over a second time noticing Ponyboy flipping to a different page in the newspaper. "Are they still writing them damn articles?

"Hey what's it matter to you anyway? I don't see your sorry ass getting hauled in all the time," Dallas glared in Steve's direction.

"And who's fault is that?" Steve remarked.

"Not mine that's for sure, do you want your head kicked in Randle?" Dallas started to stand up before Darry came out of the kitchen and gave him a look. The food was placed on the table, the plate that was full of leftovers that was.

Steve sighed heavily, "Remember when we didn't have any of this to worry about, a few years ago when all we had to do was make sure we didn't get jumped by them Socs." No one said a word when it came to this, it was uncertain if Steve was talking about last year, or as far back as before Johnny had killed Bob Sheldon. "You know, it don't look good that those two went to the west coast right after this happened, makes 'em look guilty, we can't deal with it forever, they may never be coming back."

Ponyboy looked up at Sodapop, noticing him standing in the entrance from the hall to the living room. The rest noticed as well causing some to sigh, Steve to shut up, and Dallas to roll his eyes. Soda stared at them, knowing that they wouldn't talk about how they really felt while he was in the room, not even Dallas who looked like he was trying really hard to bite his tongue. Sodapop simply went into the kitchen to get his breakfast.

"I feel like I am walking on egg shells..." Steve mumbled to himself going to sit at the seat near the piano. He pushed a few keys, but they were out of tune.

Dallas punched his fist on the table, making the plates and utensils rattle, and Ponyboy jump in his spot. He got up and started for the front door, "Coming Two-bit, we have some things to sort out _remember_?"

"If you say so Dall'," Two-bit said getting up, leaving his empty beer can and bare plate on the coffee table where he had been sitting. He walked over to the dining room table to grab a piece of bacon and muttered to Ponyboy, "Hold down the fort while we're gone Pony." Then started for the door when Dallas started hollering again from the porch.

Ponyboy made a face, "Like I have a choice...". Somehow he had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. He always had a bad feeling about what was going to happen, cause something always happened. Ponyboy wished it wasn't like that, for once, agreeing with Steve about how it was before when they had less to worry about. They did anyway, Ponyboy always seemed to have something to be worrying over.

He could hear the car roaring, Buck's T-Bird, that meant Dallas was driving. Ponyboy innerly chuckled at the thought of those two getting pulled over before they even made it into town with the way that Dally's mood was currently.

"I thought those two were driving you into town Pony?" Darry asked taking some of the unused utensils off of the table. Why he even placed them half the time no one knew.

"They're gonna get me later, had somethin' to do first," Ponyboy answered simply. It was a good excuse for why he had been on the porch for so long. Making arrangements, that's right. Darry only shrugged and went back into the kitchen where he could be heard quietly talking with Sodapop.

He looked down at the paper, reading the headline again for about the fiftieth time that morning.

_"The Mystery Around Daniel Sheldon's Death: Who did it?_"


	2. Searching

**/ AN: Sorry, I never intended for another update to take over a month, but I got caught up in editing a rather large project for College. I had to do a ten minute documentary ( roughly that anyway ) and it ate up a lot of my time. I couldn't really think about anything else but the deadline. Anywho, I finished that about a week ago now and I got onto writing this Chapter. **

**I'd really, REALLY appreciate reviews so I know what people want to see, since, you know, people wanted me to write this sequel in the first place and everything. Also, I have hope to update this more often in November since I am participating in NaNoWriMo and this story is one of my projects. I plan to bounce in between stories depending on my muse, but this is my intended focus. **

**Thanks, and Enjoy~/**

_"A true friend is someone who thinks that you are a good egg even though he knows that you are slightly cracked."_  
― Bernard Meltzer

**Chapter Two- Searching**

The roar of the engine echoed throughout town as Buck's T-Bird flew by various streets and intersections. Only one person would drive like that, only one person really even drove that car in the first place and it wasn't Buck himself. That meant Dallas Winston was pissed and it would be known that that was the case. No one would get in his way unless they were stupid.

Two-bit didn't so much mind that speed at which Dallas was driving at, as all of them at one point had drove recklessly whether out of anger, in a drag race, or under the influence. He just didn't much want to get pulled over by the fuzz, and considering how quickly Dally was driving Two-bit figured it was only a matter of time that it would happen unless they found somewhere to stop.

Dallas was going off on an endless rant that mostly consisted of cussing every other word, and slang that even Two-bit didn't understand at the moment over the sound of the wind blowing past their speeding car and the inconstancy in Dallas's talking.

"Dally, why don't we pull over somewhere before the fuzz find us first," Two-bit suggested, flicking open and closed the switchblade he had received.

Dallas snorted, turning the car sharply into the parking lot of The Dingo, cutting off an on coming car in the process. The sound of cursing from the vehicle could be heard as it steadily got further away. Dallas quickly got out of the car, slamming the driver's side door in the process. Two-bit inwardly sighed and got out as well, following after Dallas.

Two-bit looked up, scanning the old, dingy diner and thought it was a smart place to start. Everyone went to The Dingo at one point or another. His eyes stopped on a pile up in the front, that had to be another fight, the place was always infested with them. Two-bit quickly approached, finding Dally standing by looking at what was going on. "Two Hoods huh? Did ya hear what they're fighting over?"

"Slashed tires I think," Dallas mumbled lighting up a cigarette. He took a puff of it, observing the fight and said, "What's it matter, we have something to do. Let's split up and start asking around, someone ought to have seen or heard somethin'"

Two-bit looked at the ground and said, "I don't think that's such a good idea Dal'. If the fuzz catch wind that either of those two are back in town they could end up in the cooler before we ever find them." He nodded at some buddies that walked by and turned back to Dallas. "I think we should keep this to ourselves til we have a chance to talk to either of them, or both of 'em."

"If we can't ask anyone, then how exactly do you suggest we find her Two-bit?" Dallas asked sharply, taking the cigarette from his mouth. "What are we suppose to do, look in every last corner of town? Let her find us, or let her and Sodapop run into one another before we find her? She could stay hidden for a while for all we know, it's not like things we're exactly perfect when she left."

"You might want to keep it down," Two-bit said, glancing around. No one seemed to be taking too much interest in them currently, but who knows who they could run into who could overhear something. Not many outside of the gang would be trustworthy with this sort of information.

Dallas glared at Two-bit, but since he didn't want the fuzz getting involved before they did he didn't retort to Two-bit talking back. "Well? Any bright ideas then Two-bit?"

Two-bit frowned, he didn't have any good ideas right now. He probably wouldn't at all, and the idea of bringing Ponyboy along to help was starting to seem like it would have been a smart idea now. That kid could probably think of some places to check, they had been closer. "She couldn't go very far without a car."

"No shit," Dallas said puffing on the last of the cigarette. He raised his hand and then said, "That tall kid got her car after she left didn't he? I saw him driving it around town a couple of times."

"Skylar," Two-bit answered. He has also seen Skylar with the car on multiple occasions. It was better than having it sitting around who knows where getting vandalized or wrecked. "If we find him, he might be able to give us a straight answer. Least we know if we ask the fuzz wouldn't get involved."

Dallas looked at the diner then back at Two-bit, "Yeah, sure, or he'll not tell us a thing because she asked him not to." He looked back at the diner and said, "Look, let's look in The Dingo while we're here, then we can go looking for the giraffe, shouldn't be too hard to spot, broads probably with him if he has her car."

Two-bit nodded in agreement, after all that was why they decided to stop here. He didn't exactly see Skylar hanging about The Dingo though. Two-bit was pretty sure he never saw that kid in any major grease hangouts.

* * *

It was mid afternoon and there was still no luck. Dallas was getting increasingly annoyed, and the more annoyed he got the worse his mood got and that never added up to anything good. What they could count on was for one, or both of them to get into trouble with the fuzz by the end of the day with how dangerous Dallas could get when provoked.

They tried many locations such as the Lot, the park, various diners and fast food restaurants and a couple of popular variety stores that often had groups of greasers hanging outside of it. The duo checked up on The Dingo a few times while passing, but every time they found nothing but odd glances from those who were still lingering around and noticed their repetitive visits. With no such luck, Two-bit suggested neutral zones which resulted in them visiting various supermarkets and gas stations.

DX Gas Station was out of the question for where they could have gone so they didn't bother stopping by, but Two-bit was sure that either Soda or Steve, or both, had noticed them speed by several times during the past couple of hours. That or someone mentioned them doing so, you couldn't get anything past people in this town, and that's something Two-bit was starting to get concerned about.

The two walked out of another grocery store, Dallas looking very annoyed, while Two-bit casually pulled out an apple from beneath his jacket and took a bite out of it. "You swiped an apple?" Dally questioned.

"An apple a day, keeps the doctor away Dally," Two-bit said in a matter of fact tone.

"Wise ass," Dallas said with a grunt. "Not with the way you drink." He swung open the door to the T-Bird and hopped in, and began tapping a finger on the steering wheel. "Do you got any other bright ideas of where to look for this kid because I'm real sick and tired of going into these little markets and having everyone act so...nice and polite."

Two-bit got into the car, while listening. He was starting to draw a blank as well, and couldn't think of any other places to go other than to the Socs territory. Though he couldn't imagine why either of them would want to do that.

"There's just the West Side of town Dal', and the Nightly Double, but it's not dark. Rodeo's and Drag Races usually don't happen til later as well," Two-bit said while eating the apple. "Bars are out of the question, so unless they're inside somewhere we don't know there aren't many options."

"West Side of Town huh...?" Dallas repeated, almost pondering it.

"I don't see why they would go to the Socs side of town considering. As far as I remember Skylar hated the Socs just as much as the rest of us." Two-bit pulled out a can of beer from his jacket next, something else he swiped no doubt, and opened it.

"Hold on a second," Dallas said raising a finger. He quickly turned to Two-bit. "They were, or are, or whatever. They were in a band right, that's why they went away?"

"Yes," Two-bit answered, not quite following.

"Soooo if they were in a band, they must have had a place to practice. Someone's house, or a garage, somewhere abandoned? Did they ever mention somewhere man cause I don't remember," Dally asked looking at Two-bit expectantly. "What about that little drummer boy? What was his name?"

"Conner," Two-bit replied.

Dally gave Two-bit a look and said, "How do you remember all of this, you drink like seven beers a day?!" Two-bit simply shrugged, watching Dally contently. "Conner, Conner...Jenkins right? That name sounds familiar for some reason." He looked around, trying to think quickly. Within a minute or so, a devilish grin made it's way onto Dallas' face as he started up the car.

"What'd you figure out?" Two-bit asked.

"That kid's old man owns some record shop in the middle of town. I remember cause they were talking about how they were supplied their gear for some of their gigs. _That's _where we can ask about that damn giraffe." Dally replied starting to drive out of the supermarket parking lot.

"It's worth a shot Dal', makes a hell of a lot more sense than the west side of town," Two-bit replied, throwing the apple core onto the street as they drove down it. It would be a good hiding spot too, but Two-bit didn't think they were going to get that lucky.

Dally grinned, watching the street. "I think I know where it is, but keep an eye out on your side and holler if you see it."

This time Dallas was driving slower, otherwise they'd never see the place if they sped past it. Two-bit wanted to ask what Dallas planned to do if they did find what they were looking for but decided against it. It may not be anything good, but at least they would, hopefully, have some answers. Perhaps that was a shot in the dark though, it had been six weeks.

"There it is," Dallas sneered quickly turning the car into an empty parking spot on the side of the road. It was a little old place in among some other shops in down town Tulsa that they considered a neutral zone. He got out of his car, with Two-bit following and started towards it.

The two opened the door and started inside, glancing around as they did so. It was a decent sized place, the walls were lined with bins and shelves filled with records for sale, the centre of the store had some sections of records as well. There was a guitar or two hanging from the wall neatly, and off in the back corner was a small space where some other instruments were set up for sale, and to be played and tested.

In the back there were two sets of doors, one was open and looked like a repair workshop of some sort, and the other was likely a place to store stock and inventory. In the front, off to the side in the corner, was the check out counter, where an older man stood. He was fairly tall, and well built, and looked to be in his mid forties.

"May I help you boys?" He asked spotting Two-bit and Dallas standing there at the entrance of the store.

Two-bit shrugged and started wandering to look at some records with mild interest. He wasn't entirely sure how Dallas wanted to go about this, but the guy didn't look like the type Dally could threaten too easily.

"Yeah man..." Dally said strolling up to the counter in a calm matter, but it was no doubt going to turn into a threatening demeanour. "I'm looking for someone, and you may be able to help me."

The man simply shrugged and continued organizing some records in alphabetical order. "The only people I can help you find are the people that are on these records," He stated simply seeming unfazed by what Dallas was trying to do.

Two-bit glanced up knowing that if this man was not falling for Dallas' act this was going to turn bad quickly. He had the urge to try and swipe a record while Dally was preoccupying him, but decided against it since this man could very well be connected to someone they knew and that was too personal for Two-bit's tastes. He causally kept looking, every so often inching closer to where Dallas was in case anything broke out.

"Funny," Dallas half chuckled, but he turned serious quickly. "You don't really want to piss me off, so if you'd just be helpful and answer the question we can get out of this place." He looked around with an expression of disgust, not that there was actually anything wrong with the place.

"And what are you going to do?" The man asked, still staying perfectly calm despite Dallas' dangerous attitude and how close he was now to the counter. If it wasn't for that Dally would most likely be in his face. "The moment you try anything the fuzz will be here and you won't find what you're looking for."

Two-bit sighed and left the records to approach the counter, the man giving him a cautious look as he did so, but Two-bit payed no attention to that. "I'll handle it Dall'" Two-bit stated before Dallas could start in on the man. "We are looking for a fella' who buddies around with Conner Jenkins. We heard the owner of this shop is his father. "

"Oh, so you're friends with my son," the man said with a bit of a toothy grin.

Two-bit exhaled with a bit of relief that this man was Mr. Jenkin's and not an employee. He seemed like an alright person. "More or less," Two-bit said with a casual shrug. "We're looking for someone named Skylar."

"Ah, well you two actually just missed him. He was over here about an hour ago asking me about a favour," Mr. Jenkin's recalled while continuing to sort through the records he had on the counter. He started placing them in a box and said, "Want to take that sign down for me over there on the window?"

Dallas snorted loudly, snatching the sign off the window that was beside him. It was a Help Wanted sign. If it weren't for them trying to get information out of this guy, Dallas would have made a bright remark, but since they were trying to he kept his mouth shut and simply resorted to tossing the sign onto the counter so it hit the floor. "And where did he go?"

Mr. Jenkin's looked down at the sign, but continued to seem unfazed. "I think he said...something about going down to The Ribbon." He said thoughtfully, "With his girlfriend or something. That'd be the place to check, god knows kids spend enough time there these days."

"The Ribbon," Two-bit repeated to himself. "We didn't think of that. Thank you sir," He said politely.

"Anytime," Mr. Jenkin's said. "Hopefully you don't miss him, it's busy down there."

Two-bit nodded in understanding and started out with Dallas following, giving him a funny look in the process. Once outside of the shop, Dallas cleared his throat and said, "The Ribbon is on the West Side of town Two-bit."

"Yeah, I know," Two-bit said.

The Ribbon was a long road with multiple food vendors and drive-ins that kids often drove their cars up and down for kicks. That's where a lot of the drag races happened, and there was always something going on when there wasn't a race. It was awfully close to where the Socs lived, and was considered to be Soc territory. The amount of fights that occurred in the past caused the fuzz to have to sit around sometimes, but ever since the events three years prior happened fights and jumping between Socs and Greasers happened far less.

Guilty Socs turned to the movement of peace and love, they called themselves Hippies, and started dressing poor. Some Greasers stopped greasing back their hair, and some stopped getting into so many gang fights since there was no one to fight. There were still Socs that went around jumping and doing what they've been known to do, and there were still many Greasers that got themselves into trouble, and instead of jumping Socs they jumped Hippies.

"Why? Not scared of getting into some trouble with some of them Socs are ya Dally?" Two-bit asked with a crooked smile. There wouldn't be too much trouble down that way now. Greasers went to the Ribbon regardless in the past, even if it was in the Socs territory, for the simple fact they were looking for trouble. Nowadays, it was a far less likely risk so many other Greasers went there to do their own thing.

"Hell no," Dallas said with a devilish grin. "Let's get out of here."


	3. The Closed Book

_"Time doesn't take away from friendship, nor does separation." _  
_― Tennessee Williams, Memoirs_

**Chapter Three- The Closed Book**

The smell of various foods lingered in the air on the street the Ribbon was located on. It was afternoon so it wasn't often as busy on the strip as it normally would be in the evenings or later at night. That's when people often came out to do drag races, or more recently various drugs that seemed to becoming increasingly popular.

Two-bit nearly hopped out of the car as his stomach started to rumble, only having had a little bit of breakfast, an apple or two and a few beers that day. He always enjoyed the foods he had tried down here, but it wasn't a place that he visited frequently for obvious reasons. Two-bit was starting to believe that he should rethink that. However, since he was suppose to be keeping lookout on that side of the car the thought of eating would have to wait.

Dallas was honking the horn of the T-Bird every time the cars ahead of them started to slow down and holler at people on the street. He did this to a number of Soc cars without a care. "Do you see anything on that side Two-bit or are you just gawking at the food?" Dallas asked coldly, cussing under his breath about the car full of guys in front of them.

"I'm looking Dall'," Two-bit said not turning to his friend. He whistled a cat call when they passed a good looking group of girls. "I reckon it would be a good idea to stop somewhere and look though Dally. If anyone is here that doesn't want to see us, see's us driving up and down like we are, they're bound to get up and leave before we find 'em."

Dally wasn't entirely sure that Skylar would, but it was a possibility. Just like it was a possibility

that they'd find more than just Skylar here. "Fine," Dallas said. He looked around and spotted the Drive-In called Jays. It was normally a Soc hangout, but Greasers went there sometimes when they were on the strip to eat and cause some trouble. "And if we get bored we can ruffle a few feathers perhaps?"

"After I eat," Two-bit stated. He wouldn't mind finding one of those girls later on too if they were unsuccessful. People usually stuck around on The Ribbon for a while, and since there was virtually no where else to check after this stop, lingering about wouldn't be hindering them in the least.

Dallas drove the car into the lot for Jays and parked in one of the little booths that was set up for cars. It was a big place, and naturally them entering the lot resulted in some dirty looks and exchanges. Dally snorted in amusement and turned to Two-bit. "What'd ya want to eat Two-bit? We have to put our order into this little..speaker..thing." He gestured towards the mic and the menu.

Two-bit peered at the menu and quickly decided on a number of things. Dallas, made some bright comment about eating like a horse, then proceeded to make the order in the mic. The two tried to be smart with the chick on the other end taking the order but it wasn't working all that well. About ten minutes later a chick came out with three hamburgers, a couple of Pepsi's and enough fries to feed the whole gang.

"What exactly do you plan to do if find either of them Dally?" Two-bit finally asked, stuffing fries into his mouth.

"I don't know man, give 'em a piece of my mind that's for sure," Dallas said. He frowned in conflict though. Sure he was frustrated, but not for all of the right reasons. Not that he would admit this though. "I just want to know what's going to happen, I'm sick of getting hauled in all the time. If they come home, we can deal with the fuzz and it'll be past us."

Two-bit nodded slowly to this. "I don't think it's going to be that easy Dall', but I agree. We need to handle this together like we have other stuff." He suspected there was still going to be inevitable tension, but it was the truth. "That's the only way I can see this mess going away."

"They gotta come back eventually right?" Dallas asked looking out in front of him. He turned to Two-bit. "This gig or whatever wasn't meant to be forever."

"Who knows, hopefully if they made it big they come back to give us a hand," Two-bit grinned. "Little bit of money all around, we could show those Socs then."

Dallas snorted in amusement. "I'll believe it when I see it. That'd be somethin'." He tossed some garbage out of the car despite there being a trashcan within arms reach. "Hey, if you're done want to go and check out this place for a while, it'll be a lot more entertaining than driving up and down this damn road all day. Buck'll kill me if I don't fill up the tank, but I ain't got the money."

"Sure, but we can't leave the car here, we'll have to park down the road," Two-bit stated looking around. "Management get's on peoples cases about it, and we don't want any Socs coming near an abandoned car."

"Right," Dallas said. He wouldn't have cared less about the rules and leaving the car, but it wasn't his and he didn't have the money to pay for a new car if anything happened to it so he listened to Two-bit on this one. Dally backed out and started out of Jay's, finding a spot a minute or so down the street.

The two got out and looked around. There were many places to start looking, and a lot of things that would end up distracting them. If Skylar was walking around, he would be seen above most heads, so that was a good start. So far though, there was signs of him and this girl he was apparently suppose to be with.

"Let's walk until the strip ends and we have to go back, no use in lookin' for too long, we could be here all night," Two-bit pointed out. He started walking down the street past where Jay's was and said, "Let's look in all of the popular hangouts and not worry too much about it after that."

"Good, I'm tired enough having to drive around all damn day, let alone walk around this place on top of it," Dally scoffed and followed Two-bit.

One of the parks was close by to where they were so they looked there first. It was a long shot though, since the most you'd find there were groups of hippies hanging out doing...whatever they did. Everywhere you looked they seemed to be increasing in numbers. There were more and more peace houses popping up, and a lot more vans decked out in fancy, colourful paint.

It was even weirder knowing that there were a lot of Socs that seemed to be turning to the fad. Out of guilt no doubt, most greasers who stuck with what they knew best had a difficult time understanding it. That's probably why left, right and centre you'd find them jumping the hippies. It was rather ironic.

Spotting no normal looking people, or recognizable ones at that, they decided to continue onwards to looking in other spots on The Ribbon. Their pace was slowing, and Two-bit and Dallas' attention was starting to be pulled towards other things like chicks hanging on the Strip and various shops they could attempt to steal from.

Managing to find the group of girls that Two-bit had whistled too earlier, he was talking it up with one of the blonde's. Dallas was rather uninterested in them and was peering about, popping a cigarette in his mouth in the process. He wasn't in too much of a rush to keep walking, and standing around looking would suffice since their target was a big eye sore.

In amongst the crowd, Dallas' eyes found their way to a familiar looking red head. He grinned deviously and nudged Two-bit with his elbow and said, "Lookit who it is," He said in a low, hissing, whisper, "It's that Cherry Valence broad."

"Wonder how she's handling all this, first that Bob guy then his brother," Two-bit said. He didn't really care too much because both guys had it coming and Cherry wasn't exactly innocent herself either.

"Who cares," Dallas smirked and looked at Two-bit. "I'm going to have a little fun. Besides she knows who that giraffe is we can ask her if she's seen him around."

Before Two-bit could protest, Dally had already started heading in that direction. This was a good way for him to blow off some steam on someone far less important to him. He took one long drag of his weed and flicked the ashes as he approached. It looked as if she had seen him coming, as she made a rather disgusted expression, and whispered something to the girl she was with.

"Fancy meeting you here doll," Dallas drawled, stopping to lean against a light post. He noticed her scoff, and the girl, who's back was turned away from him, stiffen up.

"What do you want Dallas?" Cherry asked, crossing her arms. She looked up spotting Two-bit showing up as well and became a little more relieved. She knew he was a decent guy, and that was comforting. "Hey Two-bit."

"Hey Cherry," Two-bit said.

"You'll say hi to him, but not me?" Dallas said, pretending to be offended. "After all we've been through, I'd like to think we have some history you and I." Dally brushed his spare hand across some of her hair resulting in Cherry to inch away.

"Get your hands off me," Cherry stated coldly. It looked like she was biting her tongue so she didn't say anything meaner. Figuring that they wanted something aside from harassing her, Cherry took a small glance at her friend and said, "You go on ahead, and tell him I'll meet up with him later."

Nodding, her friend seemed to gladly take the opportunity to get back to wherever they were hanging. She turned quickly to leave, slightly bumping into Dallas in the process, but without a word quickly started walking. Dallas glared looking the girl up and down as she walked off. She was a brunette, and tanned from the looks of it, "Watch where the hell you're going."

"Got yourself a new boyfriend?" Two-bit chuckled ignoring Dallas and Cherry's friend leaving.

Cherry managed a smile, an innocent one. "I do." She gave Dallas a cold glance and said, "Someone who isn't such a pig to women."

Dallas shot her a glare, but turned back to where the girl went. "I hate being ignored." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Didn't ya hear me?" Dallas rose his voice. "I don't like being ignored, and I don't like being bumped into."

He squinted and observed her better. Her hair was curled underneath, but straightened and pulled back on the top. What was most peculiar was her choice of clothing. Sure, a lot of Socs started dressing poorer recently, even Cherry had noticeably longer and untamed hair, but this girl didn't look by any means like a Soc. There was a cigarette tucked behind her ear, and Dallas could notice the slight gleam of what was probably hair spray. A lot of it.

"I heard from Ponyboy you were going to go off to College a while ago, plans changed?" Two-bit asked trying to keep the conversation as casual as possible. Looked like Dallas had picked a new target to focus on anyway.

"I was suppose to go right after I graduated," Cherry said turning back to Two-bit. "But some stuff came up." Truth was many Colleges didn't like what was on her record about what happened with Bob, almost three years ago. "Then, Daniel died, and I was sort of stuck here. Family friends, you know how it is. How's Ponyboy these days?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

Two-bit winced at the mention of the name that was haunting their group. She probably didn't have to deal with nearly as much as they did having already been in a situation like this when Johnny had killed Bob. "He's doin' fine. You know, how Pony is. Tryna find a job for the summer."

Which they were suppose to go back and help him with...

"That good for nothing scum, dead or not, is no reason to stick around for," Dallas snapped at the mention of the name, resulting in Cherry and even Two-bit to jump.

"I agree," Cherry said quietly. Dallas snorted. This was probably the only time that they would agree on something. Ever. "But it's just how it is, we have to look good, cause our families get along fine."

"I'll never understand you Socs," Dally said flicking the cigarette to the ground. "Now mind explaining how you ended up buddying around with a fine looking Greaser like your friend down there since we're dirt that you can't speak to when your Socy friends are around." He nodded down the strip a ways where the brunette has walked off.

Cherry's expression darkened. "I reckon you two didn't just come here to bother me and ask me about who I'm friends with?" She said defensively.

"Yeah we-" Two-bit started but got cut off by Dally

"If you're not going to answer me, I'm going to find out myself. Maybe she'll be easier than you doll," Dallas said standing up straight. He smirked and placed a hand under Cherry's chin, "I'll try again next time with you."

"Not if you were the last guy on earth!" Cherry protested slapping Dallas' hand away forcefully. "And I'm sure she'll agree."

"I haven't failed yet doll, not with you, not with her, not with any girl I want. You only fail when you stop trying," Dally said over his shoulder as he started off in a quick pace.

Two-bit sighed heavily watching Dallas stalk off in the direction they had come from. "That's ol' Dal' for you. He has some redeeming qualities. Not as many as myself though." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Cherry watched Dallas leave, a string of cussing and dirty language drifting further from them as he got further away. She turned back to Two-bit and asked, "Dallas Winston is making a big mistake."

"Shoot, all of us make mistakes, Dally just makes a lot more of them," Two-bit gave a toothy grin and slapped his thigh. It was a good thing Dallas was far enough not to have heard that. This faded quickly when he realized Cherry wasn't finding this remotely funny. "I can go try and stop him if ya want, but it looks like she is far enough away to avoid any problems with Dall'."

"That's not what I'm worried about, but you're probably right Two-bit." Cherry said softly. She shifted a bit. "I came here in my car, she'll get to her...friend...before Dallas finds her, but maybe you should find him before he starts harassing anyone else."

Two-bit nodded in understanding. He didn't particularly like Cherry for all that she got them into three years ago, everyone but Ponyboy seemed to put blame on her for Bob starting anything, but he wasn't going to be disrespectful either. It was just how it was. "Sure, we didn't come down here to get into anything anyway we were looking for someone." he explained, " Dally's getting hauled in enough as it is anyway."

Cherry gave him a questioning look. "Anyone I know?" She asked knowing that they had come over for a reason. Or, at least Two-bit had.

"That Skylar fella that bummed around with us earlier this year," Two-bit said with a small shrug. "He's the tall one, couldn't tell ya what his last name is to save my life though."

Cherry made a small frown, but Two-bit didn't seem to notice. "I saw him around earlier, but he may have left by now." She looked in the direction that Dallas had gone and said, "You should catch up to Dallas. Say hi to Ponyboy for me."

Two-bit nodded. "Alright. Thanks for your help." So he had been here. Maybe if they were lucky he still was. Thinking about Dally, he agreed that he should find them and get their focus back on track. Two-bit gave a small wave to Cherry and started in the direction Dally had gone in.

* * *

Dally meanwhile had somewhat caught up to this girl. He didn't even know what it was that compelled him to follow this chick, something just did, something just nagged at him, and Dallas didn't like it when something frustrated him. He kept his mouth shut and decided against drawing attention to himself by calling her out anymore.

He observed her, and noticed she turned and started walking quicker into the park, off the strip for the most part. Dallas swore he saw her look back and glance at him as she did so, but all he saw was a blur of red lipstick and sunglasses. Dally remembered that there was a parking lot in that general direction and smirked to himself. "Tryna get away huh?"

Dallas followed suit jogging a little to catch up, he rounded the corner and onto the path into the park. He quickened his own pace so that they were now in earshot of one another. There was less people in the park now too. "Hey!" He shouted. "Why's a fine looking greaser hanging out with that Soc anyway huh?"

Getting no response, Dally's face twisted into a scowl. He took huge steps, putting him close behind her now, he noticed her tense up a little and hissed, "I'm talking to you." Dally reached ahead and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. He took another few steps behind her so that he could whisper. Placing his spare hand on her shoulder he said, "And I told you, Dallas Winston doesn't like being ignored, and it's especially rude to not look at someone when they're talking to you."

All he noticed was that this girl tensed up some more, he felt it in the arm he had a hold of and he could have sworn she was going to try to make a break for it, or struggle. Dally waited expectantly to not get a response. This girl was pissing him off now. At least Cherry, and a lot of other girls, acknowledged him when he spoke to them. Dallas opened his mouth to say something when he heard someone yell.

"Think fast Grease!"

Dallas had no idea where the voice had come from, but he whipped his head around to try and figure it out. Before he knew what was happening he felt himself be forcefully pushed onto the grass beside the path. "What the hell..." He muttered. Dally glanced down beside him to see a baseball. Putting two and two together he realized some Soc brat must have thrown this at him. But then...

"Hey Dally! You alright?!" Two-bit yelled having finally caught up to him. He noticed the baseball and Dallas on the ground and looked around cautiously. "Did a little brat throw that at you?" He noticed the girl Dally had been following on the ground on the opposite side of the baseball. Did she push Dally out of the way? Dallas was thinking the same thing.

"Jesus Christ," Dallas said. The girls sun glasses had come flying off in the process of pushing Dally out of the way. She was on her knees, dead grass caught in her hands from how she broke her fall.

Two-bit looked at Dallas questioningly wondering what he was talking about. He had half a mind to find the Soc that threw the baseball, but instead he observed the girl Dallas was now staring at that was unlike the one had when going after her. The girl rose her head up from the grass to look at them, a familiar venomous stare that was laced with annoyance, that was when he noticed, and couldn't help but crack a grin.

"Reilly." Dallas said, almost as if he couldn't believe it. "Wait- I-, That was- WHAT?!"

There was a string of cuss words coming from her but Two-bit was able to make out the phrase, "Only been back a few hours and nearly getting my head knocked off." He grinned stupidly and went over and grabbed Reilly from under the arms and pulled her up to her feet.

"Boy howdy are you a sight for sore eyes!" Two-bit hollered much louder than anyone really had wanted him to. "Barely recognized you with yourself all dolled up like that."

"Thank you, Two-bit," Reilly muttered attempting to push him off.

Dallas stood up after a moment, picking up her sun glasses in the process. He wasn't entirely sure where to start now that they actually found her. In all honesty, he didn't expect that they'd be successful in anything but wasting a day. "Why didn't you just try beating the tar out of me?" Dally asked holding out her shades, feeling somewhat guilty for getting a little too close to her, he wouldn't admit it of course.

Reilly snatched the shades away and put them back on her face like it was a mask. "You're sure antsy, acting like you're on the run or somethin'." Two-bit chuckled, he only realized the truth in that statement when Dally shot him a glare.

"I'm trying not to draw attention to myself right now if you haven't noticed," Reilly answered. "And having you two clowns stalking me doesn't make it any easier I'll tell you that."

"You're not that mad at me if you stopped me from getting hit by that damn ball," Dallas commented with a sly smirk, knowing she was aggravated by his constant bantering before and closeness, but also knowing she was just as loyal as any of them in the gang.

"Don't push it," She replied simply. Reilly looked around, stopping at the parking lot. Both boys noticed she still looked very eager to get the hell out of there.

Dallas suddenly scowled, remembering something. "Why the hell were you even with that Cherry broad anyway? Before you even came to see us! And if you didn't want us to come hunting for ya why'd ya bother to leave that gift for Two-bit earlier?!"

Two-bit didn't think much of it, but realized that must have been why she had said Dally was making a mistake going after Reilly to try who knows what. "Thanks by the way." He slipped the cigarette that was behind her ear out from it and began to smoke it.

Reilly nodded to Two-bit, not caring that he just took the cigarette then turned to Dallas."Again, I didn't think you two had taken up solving mysteries together over the past month and a half." She paused a moment thinking about Cherry then said, "It's a long story," Trying to stop the conversation completely.

Dallas wasn't going to have any of that though. "I'm all ears."

"We ran into her," Reilly sighed in annoyance. "Shoot, I thought it would be helpful to talk to her. She helped us by being a spy last time, I figured she could help let me know what the hell I've gotten myself into, you dig?"

"You could have come to us first," Dally said simply. Now he was angry, and offended too that she would go to a Soc before them. "We would have helped! We care! Who the hell do you think has been dealing with it while you've been off on the West Coast!?"

"Dally," Two-bit warned glancing around. The park was mostly empty but it wasn't _that_ empty.

"Shut up," Reilly hissed looking around as well. She turned on her heel and started to go back up the path she had been heading in originally, by no means in the mood to be dealing with this right now.

Dallas glared and followed. Two-bit sighed and did so as well. "I'm not done talking to you!" He growled under his breath a Reilly started ignoring him again, but he continued up the hill to the parking lot that she was trying to head to. "While you guys were having the time of your life over there, we were cleaning up this mess. The fuzz are after you, but it looks like you already knew that."

Reilly stopped suddenly nearly causing Dallas to walk right into her. She turned to face him frowning, "I didn't know til after I delivered that gift to Two-bit's porch _today_ that the fuzz were after Chris and I." She scowled and shot him even more of a glare, "And personally, I'd prefer not to get my ass hauled in while I'm still jet lagged. I have things to sort out, so keep your mouths shut about me being back."

"Why'd you come back anyway?" Dally asked. He was in a bad mood now and started smirking in the way Dallas Winston did when he was in a dangerous mood. "You guys blew it didn't you?"

"I told you, I have things to take care of," Reilly said, trying to end the conversation entirely. She looked up where the car was and noticed Skylar standing there waiting, keeping an eye on the whole thing. She was grateful for that even though she knew Dallas wouldn't do anything.

Dallas took a step forward, Two-bit putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Dally simply shrugged it off, now noticing that Skylar was also there. He put it together now, and remembered the conversation that had occurred earlier that day at the record store. "I get it," Dally drawled, shooting Skylar a vicious glare. "For him right? Yeah, that has to be it, that hot shot at the record shop said Skylar was with his girlfriend when he had left for this place."

"He picked me up from the airport you idiot," Reilly retorted angrily. She scoffed and turned to head towards her car but then slowly stopped not far from it and turned back to the two. "You two can think what you want, I don't care, just do me a favour and keep quiet that I'm back."

"And what about Soda?" Dallas barked.

"What about him?" Reilly asked with an exasperated sigh. Dally's jaw tightened when she had said this, clearly having expected a far different reply than what he had just received from her. Even Two-bit looked a bit taken aback.

"What about him?!" Dally repeated to himself as if to better process the words. "What about you two talking your problems over and sortin' things out! That kid has been miserable since you left, and I'm quite tired of listening to it."

Two-bit looked at Dally then to Reilly. "It is true Reilly, he's been a mess since you ran off a few weeks ago." He looked from her to his feet.

"I didn't come home because of him," She said coldly. Two-bit looked back up, and Dally was now the one to look quite surprised. "It's his problem to deal with, and I don't have time to deal with it right now if you haven't somewhat noticed."

Neither of them said anything, there didn't seem to be anything that could be said now. Reilly was a closed book most of the time, and if she was feeling anything more it would take a lot to get that out of her. Two-bit and Dallas weren't the people that had the capabilities to do that, and without drawing even more attention to themselves, there was nothing that could happen. As much as Dally was annoyed, he didn't want her to get hauled in either.

Reilly looked back at the boys with some remorse for her words, and she figured by the end of the day the entire group would know that she was back. It was more complicated then what it was, but they couldn't be involved. If she could help it, they wouldn't even be anymore involved in the murder case than they already were. She felt guilty for having them take care of it for as long as they had to begin with. It was her problem, she started the whole thing in the first place.

She got into the passenger side of her car, saying nothing to Skylar in the process. He looked at Two-bit and Dallas and sighed. He nodded to Two-bit who was paying attention, but any interaction with Dally could lead to him getting his head beat in. Two-bit watched him get into the drivers seat, and before they knew it, the car started to drive off.

To who knows where.

* * *

**/ This may not be obvious, but I am not entirely sure of how to have OCs and Canons start interacting comfortably again. So, I do apologize ahead of time if the stories seem very separate as we dive into what's going on, and the interactions are limited and strained at best. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know, I don't have no where near enough people to talk to about this ****fan fiction as my other ones so my ability to brainstorm with others is hard. And again, let me know what you'd like to see. Who do you want to see interacting? Is there anything from 'It's Not Over' that you want to see again? **

**Please Review or Message Me /**


End file.
